Участник:Realistik
Прошло 2 года, а лучшим так и не стал. Навигация Немного обо мне |-| Кто я? = Являюсь администратором на этой вики. Пришёл сюда в августе 2017 (не верьте той дате, что написано возле моих правок), администратором стал 15 мая 2018 года, второй раз, первый был до 11 апреля и он был крайне неудачным. По сути, я сейчас рекордсмен на статусе ниже бюрократа. Стараюсь проявлять активность, или делать вид, что проявляю таковую. Писал хорошие статьи, пока не забросил это дело осенью 2018. Планирую вернуться в эту сферу деятельности... когда-нибудь. В последнее время меня начали привлекать блоги, особенно блоги-игры. Ещё я довольно хороший игрок в "Угадай число". Ну как хороший, просто копипастер там и всё)0)) А ниже моя статусная лестница и просто некоторые приятные достижения. Продвижение по статусам и некоторые памятные даты * 15.07.2017 — первая правка; * 22.08.2017 — начало постоянной активности и первая статья; * 25.08.2017 — сотня правок; * 19.11.2017 — модератор чата, первая тысяча правок; * 12.12.2017 — модератор контента; * 11.02.2018 — пятая тысяча правок; * 08.03.2018 — администратор; * 11.04.2018 — модератор контента; * 15.05.2018 — администратор; * 18.06.2018 — десятая тысяча правок; * 01.08.2018 — переписал Gamma, она же — моя лучшая статья. * 30.01.2019 — достижение "365 дней". * 15.05.2019 — ровно год на втором сроке. * 06.12.2019 — чёртова дюжина (13) × 103 правок. Связаться со мной * Discord — Realistik#3194 * ВКонтакте — тык * Steam — Realistik * Канал на YouTube — Realistik * Geometry Dash — Realistik186 Подробнее с некоторой моей деятельностью можно ознакомиться здесь. |-| My story = Присоединился к этому проекту и начал активить на нём в августе 2017. 21 августа я написал свою первую статью, вышла она на тот момент хорошей, а по сравнению с текущей версией она выглядит ужасно. Постепенно я писал статьи и, наверное, мог в сентябре даже стать откатчиком, но нет, из-за лени руки уже не дотягивались писать статьи. И так я провёл сентябрь-октябрь, тупо ленясь и активил в чате и на форуме. 19 ноября 2017 года свершилось чудо. Такой неактивный чел, как я, получил статус модератора чата. В тот же день я добил 1000 правок, хэх. И весь ноябрь я провёл в чате-на форуме. В декабре увеличилась моя активность в ОП (основном пространстве) и я вносил экзопедический вклад, дописывая незавершённые статьи, как например, Plasma Pulse Finale. 12 декабря мне предложили поменять статус с модератора чата на модератора контента. Я естественно не смог отказаться, статус ведь выше того, что был, да и возможности хорошие — чистить комментарии, удалять и переименовывать файлы и статьи. Дальше описывать всё, что было до марта 2018 года нет смысла. Это просто была работа в ОП и с файлами, и внос вклада в вики. В начале марта наступившего 2018 года я активизировался и решил поработать с видео-файлами. Работка была однообразной и довольно скучной — тупо заходить на страничку файла, переименовывать, если надо и заменять файл в статье. Однако такой активностью 8 марта мне был выдан статус администратора. Затем, 26 марта начался отборочный тур чемпионата по написанию статей. Я конечно же участвовал и написал очень даже неплохие статьи. Прошёл во второй тур, но не прошёл в финал с баллом 49,62. Но благодаря чемпионату я пополнил свой список написанных статей. 11 апреля произошло такое событие, которое я расписал здесь. Меня конечно же понизили, ибо я таким образом сломал виджет, что не есть хорошо. Непрямой вандализм, так сказать. Долгое время я пытался восстановить активность и доверие к себе. Второе у меня получилось, но не со всеми, а вот с первым что-то не сложилось. В мае всё также, однако случился один поворотный момент. С 13 по 15 мая прокатилась серия глобальных блокировок, которые получили участники вики NowNoNamer, Queney и бывший участник Килобайт. Все они на месяц. И вот, 15 мая NowNoNamer был снят из-за глобальной блокировки и King Henry V был понижен за неактивность. На их места поставили меня и Blaffey. Ну и таким образом, я вернулся на старый пост. Лето как лето, ничего необычного, ну разве что в начале августа я переписал Gamma, которая стала избранной статьёй. А я до сих пор считаю её своей лучшей. Спустя месяц мною были переписаны Infrared и Lit Fuse (вторая не без помощи TrueScript'a (или же Retention'а). Первая могла попасть на голосование избранной сентября, но вместо неё там оказалась Lit Fuse, которую я считаю второй лучшей статьёй. Дальше ничего интересного, разве что стоит выделить 30 января 2019 года, когда я стал шестым, кто получил платиновый значок за проявление активности на протяжении 365 дней (ну или года). Да и сейчас ничего интересного, просто пытаюсь активить (ну или делать вид, что активлю, хех). В игре |-| Some statistics = |-| Пройденные демоны = Скилл у меня всё же немного есть, но не особо. К тому же, я крайне нетерпеливый и вспыльчивый, из-за чего долго один демон проходить не могу. На сегодня у меня не шибко много пройденных демонов — чуть больше полусотни. На Вики |-| Статистика = |-| Мои статьи = Мною написано 31 статья, дополнено 18, переписано 17, совместно написано 3 статьи. В общей сумме выходит 69 статей. Список будет пополняться. Условные обозначения: — избранная статья. — номинант в избранные статьи. — статьи, которые я считаю своими лучшими. Дополненные статьи Переписанные статьи Статьи-коллабы |-| Не потерять! = * Testpage #007 * Старые фичи (опросник и Q&A) * «» (Кавычки) * — (тире) * Рандомный поиск статьи по категории (удобно для поиска низкокачественных галерей!) * Поиск ссылок на статью (для того, чтобы избежать редлинки при удалении) * Рейтинг угадайки * Инфо о статусниках * Краткое инфо о статусниках шаблоном * Трэш №1 * Трэш №2, прямое продолжение трэша №1 * 3 Инструментарий админа * Все спецстраницы * Банхаммер/Антибан * Выдача статусов * Загрузка/Мультизагрузка * Возвращение потерянного * Объявления * Служебная:ListUsers — список участников. * Служебная:EditCount — счётчик правок. * MediaWiki:ProfileTags — таблички возле ников по типу "Откатчик". * MediaWiki:Custom-WikiaNotifications — сообщение в правом нижнем углу. * MediaWiki:Custom-UserAchievement-Realistik — юзерские ачивки. ** После "-" пишется ник участника. * Чат ** MediaWiki:Chat.css — оформление чата. ** MediaWiki:Chat.js — JavaScript чата. ** MediaWiki:Emoticons — эмодзи чата. * Викийное оформление ** MediaWiki:Wikia.css — оформление. ** MediaWiki:Wikia.js — JavaScript. ** MediaWiki:UsersCustomisation.css — оформление для участников. Росписи Здесь ты можешь оставить свою роспись, и ничего более. ---- # Как ни крути, честным или нечестным способом, но Ион будет первым. # Роспись автора. # оставил здесь для тебя абсолютно случайный непредсказуемый буквенный набор русского алфавита, созданный моим сознанием и реализованный моей материальной оболочкой # я первый или второй? # Меня снова обогнали! # PINGAS! '' # Саймон осмотрел этот профиль... # Роспись, ничего особенного... # Дарья. # ''boop! '' Killhtf (обсуждение) # ''SilverPhoenix3 # 64px|ссылка=User:ISkylake (обсуждение) 21:46, октябрь 20, 2017 (UTC) # Пришёл, расписался, взял крутую аватарку и ушёл... # Я тут побуду... # Ёжик делает шмяк # Alien vs Predator. # Ты получил МК? Я тебя поздравляю. # После этой записи реалистичный подружится с аниматрониками! # Однажды на луне родился необычный малыш... # Хеллоhttp://ru.geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:Cidik http://ru.geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:Cidik # Квини # То чувство, когда ты во сне в Париже (��) # NightSnide (обсуждение) 11:04, января 13, 2018 (UTC) Ыыы. # Тут был, оставил роспись, красавчик я))) # Хотите Кушац? # Ы [[User:NowNoNamer|'NowNoNamer']] 13:00, января 26, 2018 (UTC) # Уютный профайл... # Добро пожаловать... В ВАШУ МОГИЛУ! МУАХАХАХАХА! Участник:DimasFilipp (обсуждение) # Хай # ''--Это Сирвейл. 10:15, февраля 15, 2018 (UTC)'' # [[w:c:ru.wikies:User:PlushBoy|'Plush']][[w:c:ru.wikies:Message_Wall:PlushBoy|'Boy']] 13:02, марта 4, 2018 (UTC) Короче, я тут был. # Фаби <3 # मैं नहीं जानता कि यह कैसे बनाने के लिए... # Бюрократ when? # Привет)0 # Здесь был Потик (Я не умею делать росписи) # Ich war hier, Ti-rox war bei mir ... # /̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿Файл:Pirist.pngPerry the Platypus Second | Файл:Prospit.pngTalk | Файл:Time.png c=:####<=} # Привет! # have you sent it to robtop yet # Куп! # <3 # Война окончена, Блаффи. Вы были хорошим не-противником :D # Hello. I can sing very well. # Esto es muy muy extraño. # Do u want to drink [[User:Kofirs2634|'Kof'fee]]? # Я как всегда последний # Не буду оставлять ссылку. # It's over, get rekt Surv! # [[Участник:KonBob2007|Любитель хардкора уже здесь]] # Я - Десептикон в душе, задолбала всех уже XD # Чтобы быть хорошим, надо... быть как я :D # Вода вам поможет! # я прошёл bloodbath # Без кота, жизнь никак # тут был участник черри :)))))))) # Ну а тут был я # ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) # Кэмбер был здесь :) # час ночи, а я думаю над тем какую роспись мне оставить. # Catalyze расписался тут, 11:42, 2 сентября, 2019 (UTC+2) # Странная роспись у [[Участник:XeoDR|'меня']]... # я первый, и я не вру... #Тут Был Digionaster! (обсуждение) #o/ #хрю-хрю